1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to water-control devices for spas, hot tubs, pools and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spas, hot tubs, pools and the like are water-containment systems that are especially structured and designed to enhance the relaxation and enjoyment of the users of these systems. Although a variety of water-control devices (e.g., jets and waterfalls) have been developed to enhance the aesthetics and utility of these systems, the need yet exists for devices which successfully combine aesthetics, utility and ease of installation.